Percabeth Best Friend Oneshots
by booklover1616
Summary: These are one shots about Percabeth when they are still best friends, because I think there should be more focus on the time when Percabeth were best friends and not in a relationship. Usually set between SoM and BotL (but I'll try not to do spoilers, and will always include a warning). Rating… K plus? To be safe. This is my first fanfiction. All character rights to Rick Riordan.
1. A Scream in School

**This is a one-shot when Percy hears Annabeth screaming while in maths class at Goode High. Quite short. Set after BotL (but I don't think there's any spoilers). Rating… I think it should be fine for everyone, but please tell me in the comments if you think I should change it.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism (or telling me what you liked) in reviews would be HUGELY appreciated, and if I post another chapter, I'll put your name in the A/Ns.**

* * *

Percy POV

Zeus, I hate maths. And maths homework. And maths class, especially on hot, dry days. No water in the air. Yeesh. Basically, today was a nightmare.

I mean, what demigod (apart from the Athena cabin) even cares about Pythagoras theorem? When are we going to need that?

Besides, maths has always been a sore spot for me, after - you know - Mrs Dodds. Hades, she was scary. With those talons and wings… she was even worse than Mr Dapling, my maths teacher at Goode High.

Sorry. ADHD.

Anyway, today (have I mentioned how much I hate hot, dry days?) I was falling asleep in class, being scolded by Mr Dapling, you know, the usual, (why does he hate me so much? Is he a monster? Nah, he can't be), when I heard a screech. A girl's screech. A screech that I recognised.

"SPIDER!"

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Annabeth goes to Goode High. She transferred 'to be closer to camp', but I actually think it's 'cos she hates her stepmother so much.

Back to the story.

So when I heard this screech, I immediately knew that it was Annabeth. Without even excusing myself, (it's not like Mr Dapling could hate me any more!) I sprinted out of the classroom, down the corridor, and into her classroom.

When I entered, I saw the entire extension class staring at Annabeth, who was pressed against the back wall, brandishing her knife, straight… at the teacher? No. Straight at a small black speck on the teacher's desk. How could she even see it from that far away? I hurried to the desk (anything to cut off that screeching) and without thinking, smashed my palm on right onto the spider. EW. Why did I do that? GROSS.

The entire class jumped when my hand met the desk (including the teacher - *snigger*), but Annabeth's reaction was easily the best. She dashed across the classroom, and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much. It was going to kill me!" she whispered in my ear.

Maybe smashing that spider wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Please review, but constructive criticism or nice comments only please. This is my first fanfic :)**

 **If I accidently disrespected or broke a rule of or the fandom, please tell me so I can correct my mistake.**

 **If you review, and I post another chapter, I will try to put your name in the A/Ns. I would LOVE a nice review and it would seriously make my day, make me happy forever, boost my confidence, AND inspire me to write more, better, stories. Brownie points for all reviewers :) Please help make a dream come true :)**


	2. Thoughts

**Hi guys!**

 **So this next one shot is after TLO, but before the famous cupcake incident. Spoilers for all books up to TLO.**

 **Thanks to rileylana16 for her comment! It honestly made my day. In answer to their ages, it happened while they were 14-15, after BotL.**

 **Also, thanks to a guest who posted a really sweet comment!**

 **As well as this, if you have any one-shot ideas, requests, or if you want to create a character that I will use in a one-shot, please comment!**

 **Again, spoilers for The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian.**

 **Let's get this party started!**

 **Percy POV**

When Annabeth was in her 'thinking mode', I often tried to guess at what wonders her big brain was contemplating.

Was she remembering the days she spent nursing me as I recovered from the Minotaur attack?

Was she reminiscing on our first quest, the time we spent in the zoo truck, the Tunnel of Love, for our retrieval of the lightning bolt?

Was she thinking about the time we sailed the Sea of Monsters, the Sirens, the ghost ship?

Was she wondering how in Hades she had survived the crushing weight of the sky, or if she could have prevented her fall off the cliff?

Was she pondering what could have happened in Mt Saint Helens, if we hadn't taken Rachel, if Daedalus had died when he should have?

Was she contemplating what she could have done differently in the war, if she could have saved lives, if she could have prevented Silena's death?

Was she dwelling on Luke?

Or maybe she was considering things my brain couldn't imagine, architectural plans, crazy maths problems?

Possibly, she was thinking about them all at once. I'm her best friend, and still can't begin to wonder at what she's puzzling over.

Until she tells me, I'll just have to guess.

 **It's not my best work, is short, and is a little OOC I think, but I really just wanted to give you guys something.**

 **What would you guys like next? I could do one of these from Annabeth's point of view, I could do a three or more shot on a small quest, I'm totally open to suggestions and requests!**

 **If you would like to create a character that I would use in a CHB one-shot, all you need to do is list their name, godly parent, appearance, and personality below.**

 **Brownie points to all reviewers!**

 **\- Booklover1616**


	3. Trick-or-Treat! A Halloween Special!

**Hi guys!**

 **So I know not everyone celebrates Halloween, but I thought I'd give you a Halloween Special anyway! It's set after the Titan's Curse, but there is only 1 spoiler about who Nico's godly parent is! And sorry about the time skips, I just didn't want to write through 2 days.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **rileylana16 - I'm glad you like this story! And you sound like the perfect best friend, helping out your guy friend like that :)**

 **unicornsareawesome123 - Thank You :)**

 **Have I forgotten anyone? Tell me if I did and I'll fix it!**

 **Disclaimer: All character and setting rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Set after The Titan's Curse

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting with Annabeth in what used to be Thalia's tree. Today was October 30st - almost Halloween! I had been excited for weeks, thinking about all the candy and costumes. Even though the costumes don't scare me. Hades, when you've seen as much as I have, hardly anything mortal-made does.

There was only one problem with my plan - Annabeth wouldn't let me go trick-or-treating.

"Please Wise Girl… Pretty please with a Percy on top?" I begged. pouting.

She glared at me. "NO, Percy! You're too old, it's too dangerous, and I don't have a costume!" she exclaimed.

I pouted, silently pleading with her. She sighed, and I internally screamed YES! I knew she couldn't resist the pout!

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She grumbled. "But under some conditions. One, you do it to the cabins, not outside camp. Two, you get my costume. And finally," she said, starting to smirk, "I get to do your face paint."

Uh oh. I was in big trouble now. Annabeth couldn't apply makeup to save her life.

But I still wanted candy.

Annabeth-doing-my-face-paint, candy, Annabeth-doing-my-face-paint, candy… candy wins.

I sighed. "Fine."

_Time skip to the next night_

"Are you almost done?" I moaned. I had been sitting in the Poseidon cabin for _hours_ , having Annabeth study my face as she pulled colours after colours out of a bag. My ADHD wasn't helping.

"Almost!" she replied frustratedly. "A little more grey and… done!"

I rushed over to the mirror excitedly, but then my face fell. I had a blotch of green here, a smudge of grey there…

"Am I a… zombie?" I questioned. Annabeth looked at me in confusion.

"No Seaweed Brain, you're a mouldy owl. OF COURSE YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!"

"Oh… OK." I muttered. But then I had an idea. "Give me the red face paint!" I exclaimed. Annabeth looked at me strangely, then handed over the crimson dye. I took and dumped it in my hair.

"What was that for… Seaweed… Brain…" Annabeth trailed off. I turned around and smiled at the mirror. Now, my skin was tinted a greeny-gray, with red blood-like paint trickling down the sides of my head. I don't know what in particular I was, but I did know that anyone - even one son of Hades - would run from me.

"Let's go Annabeth, come on, come on!" I couldn't wait. I flew out of my cabin, only stopping to grab my jack-o-lantern and candy basket.

_Time skip an hour forwards_

I rattled my basket happily. It was almost full to the brim! The Aphrodite girls in particular had been especially generous…

I frowned in confusion, then wiped it off my face. We now only had one cabin to go! The Hermes cabin!

Annabeth and I walked up to the simple wooden door and knocked frantically. The door creaked open to reveal…

A whole basket of candy, just sitting there? No way!

I reached down to pick it up. My hand closed around the handle as Annabeth yelped "No Percy! It's probably a trap!"

But it was too late. As I pulled the basket up, a thin string broke. Decorations tumbled from the ceiling, including cardboard bats, witches, and…

Oh Hades. Spiders. Annabeth stiffened.

I quickly put the basket down. The decorations were drawn up again, and Annabeth relaxed. Then tensed angrily.

The Stolls were in for it now. I did NOT want to meet a frightened, angry, tired, hyperactive, spider-phobic daughter of Athena.

I just hope to see them alive tomorrow.

* * *

 **Soo… did you like it? What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! I will put any reviewer's names in the A/N's for my next one-shot!**

 **What one-shots do you want? Do you want more special-occasion ones, spider ones, funny ones, thoughtful ones, quests (that may be three-shots)... tell me what you want to read!**

 **And if you would like to create a demigod to feature in one of the next Camp one-shots, just comment their name, appearance, godly parent, and personality below!**

 **Brownie points to all reviewers**

 **Booklover1616**


	4. Missing You Part 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm soooo sorry this chapter took FOREVER, but it's here now! :)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to rocketgod123 for her fabulous idea.**

 **Remember, reviewers will get a shout-out in the next chapter, but mostly I love getting messages and requests from you guys!**

 **My 'Make Your Own Demigod' is still open, so feel free to check the previous chapter for instructions and create a character!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **rocketgod123 - as you can see, I really liked the story idea! I edited it a little, so Percy doesn't try to join in on the talk and the character isn't as smart, but I'm giving you credit for the basis of the idea.**

 **And once again, rileylana16, I'm super glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much! :)**

 **As you can see, I LOVE reviews! They really motivate me, and without them, I probably wouldn't write at all. In facts, before I post the second part to this chapter, let's see if we can get to 4 reviews on this chapter!**

 **This is set after BotL, but Percy has basically forgotten about the kiss at Mount St Helens.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I attempted to mask the grimace crawling across my face as I looked across the dining pavilion and saw… _him_.

 _He_ had stolen Annabeth, my best friend, from me. _He_ had kept her away from me for weeks. _He_ had turned me to nothing. _He_ was a rotten, smelly son of Apollo.

 _He_ was Jeremy Blunt. **(A/N: Sorry to any Jeremys, Blunts, or Jeremy Blunts. I promise that the character isn't based off anyone and it was a random name from somewhere in the depths of my brain.)**

He was watching Annabeth from the Apollo table, when she glanced up and caught his eye. She smiled and waved. **(A/N: Madagascar reference :P)**

She hardly ever even _looked_ at me anymore. I couldn't bear it any longer. I threw down my fork and stormed out of the dining pavilion. (That perfectly cooked barbeque… no… no… )

_Time skip to the next morning_

I blinked in the morning sunlight. Annabeth told me that the first 5 seconds after you wake up are the happiest of your day, because you don't remember what happened the day before.

Not this time.

As soon as I woke up, the sorrows of yesterday came crashing down on me. I jumped out of bed. I was going to win back Annabeth.

Oh no. That sounded like she was a prize, a maiden to be won just like in those old Greek stories. She's not. I'm going to get her… to talk?... to me again… and not Fake-Sunshine, which was my nickname for Jeremy.

Let's get started.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **All right guys! As you can see, this is a cliffhanger… dun dun dun…**

 **So I probably won't be posting the second part to this until I get 4 reviews on this chapter. The reviews can include:**

 **Compliments/constructive criticism**

 **Story ideas/requests. In fact, this story was a request!**

 **My Make Your Own Demigod is still open, and will be until I say otherwise! Check the previous chapter for instructions!**

 **So, got all that? I love reviews and probably won't be posting the second part of this chapter until I get 4 reviews. Come on guys! Press that button and make my day!**

 **Thanks soooo much guys!**

 **Booklover1616**


	5. Missing You Part 2

**Hi guys!**

 **Part 2 is in the house! Yippee! Record time! *party poppers* I mean, come on, 2 chapters in 2 hours? That's gotta be a world record or something!**

 **Yeah. Or something.**

 **Now, I realise that Annabeth is a little OOC in the last chapter, and that it's not my best work, but all will be explained (hopefully) in this chapter. This might not be my best work either, but I did promise a chapter once we got to 4 reviews.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Guest: Sorry if Annabeth was OOC, but it's all for the story! :)**

 **Sweet Cats: Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Frogitude: Thank you :)**

 **darkmagician751: Sorry you think that, but I won't do it every chapter (phew!). I really just wanted to see how many people were really eager to read my story :)**

 **Sooo… congratulations to you! We got 4 reviews in record time! I really appreciated the constructive criticism as well, it only helps me get better! :)**

 **Here's the rest of this chapter!**

* * *

 **What happened previously:** As soon as I woke up, the sorrows of yesterday came crashing down on me. I jumped out of bed. I was going to win back Annabeth.

Oh no. That sounded like she was a prize, a maiden to be won just like in those old Greek stories. She's not. I'm going to get her… to talk?... to me again… and not _him_. Not Jeremy.

Let's get started.

_Time skip to after breakfast_

I cornered Annabeth after breakfast.

"Why do you not talk to me anymore?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong? Am I not as good as Jeremy? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

She looked shocked. Flustered, she opened her mouth to talk, but words came poured at of my mouth now.

"ANNABETH, DO YOU KNOW HOW I'VE FELT? NO. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALL ALONE? NO. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS, WITH GROVER ON THE 'CALL OF THE WILD' CAMPAIGN AND YOU… YOU… SOCIALISING WITH _HIM_?

Annabeth looked taken aback and scared. She muttered "I'm sorry Perce, it's just that I needed to talk with someone who understood what I say… oh forget it, there's no excuse. I'm sorry Percy. Can you forgive me?"

She apologised. She hardly _ever_ apologises. I realise how terrifyingly powerful I must have seemed, after blowing up Mount St Helens… now that I think about it, camp is flooded and the earth just stopped shaking.

And _everyone_ is staring at me.

"I'm sorry" I mutter, shoving all the water back into the ocean.

Before I can say anything else, Annabeth crushed me in a hug.

"I'm really, really sorry for neglecting you - and letting our friendship dilapidate." she whispered.

I nodded back in response, but I still had one question before this matter was resolved.

"Wise Girl?" I ask. "What does dilapidate mean?"

* * *

 **Sooo… did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I'd love to know and reviews really make my day!**

 **I've still not really got an update schedule, but you can probably expect an update at least once a fortnight.**

 **My Make Your Own Demigod is still open! See a couple of chapters ago for instructions!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Booklover1616**


	6. Hide-and-Seek

**Hi guys!**

 **OMG! I can't believe how AWESOME you guys are! You doubled our reviews in like, a day! A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favourited! Here are all the names:**

 **Readergirl6262: Thanks! OOC means Out Of Character. This is set after Battle of the Labyrinth, but Percy has basically forgotten about the Percabeth… incident. :) And by the way, I love the character of Riley! She'll be making an appearance very soon!**

 **ImpulsesOfLife: Thanks! And you're welcome :)**

 **Embers to Ashes: Thanks!**

 **demigodforlife: Thanks! And this comment made me laugh… :)**

 **darkmagician751: Cool! Can't wait for the demigod!**

 **And once again, rileylana16: Thanks for being such a great follower to this story. You are AMA** _ **ZHANG**_ **! (Who gets this joke? No-one? No-one… OK.)**

 **I think that's all, but if I forgot you, remind me in the reviews so I can acknowledge all you awesome people!**

 **Soooo… this story is set after The Lightning Thief, so Percy and Annabeth are still quite young. It's in between their quest and the end of summer.**

 **And yay! Annabeth POV! (I find her quite hard to write, which is why it took me so long)**

 **I think it's quite a cute chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

Annabeth POV:

I was thinking about the weather.

It was a hot, humid sunny day, which is Percy's favourite. He loves all the water in the air. He was even bubblier than he usually is.

Speaking of Percy, he was bounding towards the Athena cabin, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. I groan. What does he want _now_ , I think.

"Annabeth," he chirps in a sing-song voice, "Can we play hide and seek?"

I groan again. "Percy, that game is for _babies_. You're 12 years old. Come on."

"Come on and play hide and seek?"

I groan for a third time. If I play this, my reputation will deflate. If I don't, Percy will give me the baby seal face…

Darn. I just _cannot_ resist that face.

"Whatever." I say, turning around and facing the wall. "One, two, three, four…"

I can hear Percy sprinting away. That Seaweed Brain will probably hide at the bottom of the lake. Yes. That's where he'll go.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

I start advancing towards the lake. This is a matter of timing. If I get to the lake too fast, Percy will accuse me of cheating. If I take too long, Percy will say that he had a great hiding spot, and so, he won.

Boy logic. Actually, probably Poseidon logic.

The sky rumbled.

Oops.

I reach the lake edge. Funny, there are no ripples. I was certain that Percy wouldn't have thought of calming the lake. Was Poseidon helping? Surely he wouldn't get involved in something as trivial as hide-and-seek.

I lean against a tree, surveying the lake for a tell-tale dark spot under the surface. I think I can see one…

 _Oof._

Something big and heavy falls out of the tree, straight onto my head. I immediately judo-flip it, pinning it down. ( **A/N: I'm thinking about another time she does that… MoA :P)**

This… boy, I think, is wearing a hoodie covering it's face and holding balloons. Wait… what?

"Surprise?" he mutters.

"Percy?" I exclaim, shocked.

"Yeah." he mumbles. "You know, we've gone a full two weeks without anything majorly bad happening so I got balloons."

I pull him up. "That's sweet, Seaweed Brain, but it's bad luck to talk like that…" I trail off, staring into the face of a large hellhound.

We start fighting, but I couldn't help having the final word.

"I told you it's bad luck."

 **So what did you think? I'm not entirely sure about the ending, but it wouldn't get out of my head. Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**

 **My Make-Your-Own Demigod is still open, but not for much longer! Thanks to Readergirl6262 for making the first entry! Your character is guaranteed to feature in a story, see a few chapters ago for instructions!  
**

 **I have some questions for you guys.**

 **Firstly, should I do a lot of holiday-themed one-shots or normal ones? I'm not from the US, so I celebrate different holidays to a lot of you. I'll do a lot for Christmas, maybe a Annabeth/Percy birthday one, an Easter one? Suggestions and requests are SUPER-WELCOMED! I LOVE doing story requests, and will almost always use an idea, and give you credit. Remember, though, that these one-shots are based on when they are BEST FRIENDS. Nothing should be a rating of anything above K plus.**

 **Secondly, should I start a new story, maybe a clichèd 'Mortals Meet Demigods' or similar? Or should I focus on this story? Tell me in the reviews, or PM me.**

 **FInally, would you like a multiple-shot story within this story, or should I publish a new story for it, or not do it at all? It would be on a small quest.**

 **I love constructive criticism as well! PM or review!**

 **-Booklover1616**


	7. Capture the Flag Part 1

**Uh… Hi guys!**

 **I'm not dead! Yay!**

 **I'm soooooo sorry I've been gone sooooooooo long. Just a little incident with a Minotaur that landed me in hospital…. Just kidding.**

 **On with the A/N!**

 **So I am SOOO happy because this story has almost had 700 visitors, 20 reviews, and almost 2000 views! It may not seem like much compared to some stories, but it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed, or reviewed this story!**

 **Special mentions: (basically reviewers)**

 **Readergirl6262: Riley is featured in the next part of this story! Woohoo! Hope you enjoy! (And your Thanksgiving idea sounds really cool, and I'll definitely use it, but I may change it to a Christmas or birthday dinner or something, because I don't celebrate Thanksgiving and have no idea what happens, apart from eating turkey! :) )**

 **Guest: Cool, I'll be using Isabel today! :)**

 **daughterofthantos: Thanks :)**

 **If I forgot anyone, let me know! Don't forget to review!**

 **This chapter features Isabel! Yay! It's set between BOTL and TLO with one minor change - Percy has a sister!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: In this story, Percy has a sister. She was requested by a guest. Her name is Isabel. She's thirteen.**

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

 _Finally._ It was time for capture the flag - but not any capture the flag, capture the flag version 2.0; campers vs. hunters.

Wait, how many times did I say capture the flag in that sentence? One, two, three…

Ugh, I hate ADHD.

The campers are all armed. Annabeth and I are leading the team. Everyone is wearing shock-proof armour (designed by the Hephaestus cabin) in case Thalia gets a little _too_ into the game. We're ready to go. Annabeth is leading the Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite and half the Hermes cabins on defence, while I take Ares and the other half of Hermes. The Ares cabin will cause a distraction, while the sneakiest Hermes campers will go around the right side of the woods, causing another distraction. Isabel and I will go around the left side, come through the back, and take the flag, before running straight down the middle, to the river.

Yeah. Annabeth made up that plan.

The game begins. Annabeth's team rushes off to set their traps and take their places, while the Ares cabin charges off. I count to ten, before sending in the Hermes camper. Minutes pass before I hear Conner shout the code word; 'Banana!'. I draw Riptide, then beckon to Isabel, and we slip around the left side.

We hurry through the trees. Strangely, we don't run into any Hunters. I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but if does seem a little ARGH!

I spoke (thought?) too soon. Thalia has jumped out at me, arrow drawn. I shout to Isabel "GO! Get the flag!" and she's off.

Thalia's arrow shoots towards my midriff. Time slows down. I slice it in half, before leaping at the daughter of Zeus.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **Argh! So short! Sorry!**

 **Yeah. I dunno if it's my best work, to me it felt rushed, but my New Year's Resolution was to update more, and I really wanted to get this out there for you guys. If I don't update by the 10th of January, (2016), PLEASE SPAM ME. Like, reviews or PM, just get me updating.**

 **Also, I've been reading heaps of Hunger Games SYOTS recently (shoutout to We're All Okay, hers is AMAZING) and I'm definitely interesting in writing one, would you guys be interested in reading it? If 3 people message me and say they'll read it, then I'll probably start!**

 **Comment 'Banana!' If you're reading this!**


	8. Capture the Flag Part 2

**Hi guys!**

 **So my make your own character is going to be closing on the 22th of January, 2016. If you would like to see your character featured in one of the upcoming stories, please enter before that date.**

 **PS. I live in New Zealand, so I think the 22th for me will be the 21th for Northern Hemisphere viewers… just keep that in mind.**

 **I think I will start a Hunger Games SYOT story, so keep tuned for that!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **LolzBolz02: I'm definitely going to use Joe, he'll be coming up very soon! ;)**

 **Today's story features Riley (finally!) I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to her.**

 **If it isn't clear, this is one of those 'traditional' Capture the Flags against the Hunters.**

 **Set between BOTL and TLO.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

Riley's POV **(OOOH… A different point of view! I didn't really feel like any other view did her justice, Readergirl6262! :) )**

The starting horn blew. My team (we're on defence against the Hunters. Poseidon and Ares cabin, plus half of the Hermes cabin, are on attack. My team is Athena cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Dionysus cabin, Apollo cabin, Demeter cabin, Aphrodite cabin and half of Hermes cabin) and I ran into the woods. The streak of teal I have in my hair flapped around my face. I puffed and panted. I wasn't unfit, (what demigod was?) but the books in my backpack weighed me down. (Don't look at me like that. What if I fell into the Labyrinth like Percy and Annabeth did a few months ago? Then I would need books. Kind of. Admittedly, the labyrinth crumbled, but you never know!) (OK, OK, I'm a bookworm. Happy?)

I wish Naya was here. She's my pegasus, a gorgeous grey mare. I could have ridden on her back, and kept up with the others.

The cabins all have a job. Athena is the mastermind of this plan. Hephaestus is setting mechanical traps, while Dionysus and Demeter prepares to grow plants around any fallen Hunters. Apollo archers are in a circle around the flag, bows drawn, while healers are prepared to return campers to full strength. We're going to need full strength to defeat the Hunters.

Aphrodite cabin are sitting around, staring into their mirrors (typical). And the defensive half of Hermes are ready to do anything. Lead a Hunter into a trap, help Demeter cabin or Dionysus cabin, whatever.

I've chosen to station myself in a small clearing, with my two best friends; Natalie (Daughter of Apollo) and Lily (my sister, a daughter of Athena) to help me guard.

The first Hunter bursts into the clearing, followed by 2 more. Funny, these one's are carrying swords, not bows. I guess it must be some kind of pride thing - 'of course we can beat you without our bows! Let's do it with swords!'

I grit my teeth and pull out my dagger. You know, I love this dagger. It's beautiful. Amazingly balanced. Celestial bronze, with a onyx owl on the hilt. Simple, yet elegant. Lily gave it to me as an 11th birthday present. It was my 3rd birthday at camp.

Gah. Why am I rambling about the dagger? I probably just bored everyone within a 5 mile radius to sleep. I blame the ADHD.

Yeah, so, anyway, I pulled out my dagger. I choose an opponent, seeing that Natalie and Lily have also paired off. I look into my opponent's eyes. I wink. Then I charge.

I slam into the Hunter. My mind goes on autopilot. Dodge, kick, push. Stab, flick, twist. This often happens when I use a dagger or short sword, my favourite weapons - my mind goes on autopilot.

5 minutes later, the Hunter's swords are on the ground. I grin. Guess they should have brought their bows.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV to finish off:**

We did it. We finally, actually, really beat them. Thanks to Isabel.

Isabel had managed to escape Thalia, draw on the moisture in the ground (it had been raining for 3 weeks prior to the game), and summon a tidal wave to push the Hunter defenders out of the way, grab the flag, then ran like a jackrabbit to the border. Seriously. Right now I'm torn between her actually being a daughter of Hades, and being able to shadow travel, a daughter of Hermes, and having his speed, or being born with Poseidon's shape-shifting powers. (Like another descendant of Poseidon ;) )

Riley and her team had done amazingly, as well. They disarmed the Hunters that were intended to get the flag, will the distractions got caught in traps and vines.

I feel a little sorry for Percy, though. I mean, even with shock-proof armor, for someone with water in his blood, a lightning bolt straight to the face can't have been fun.

Note to self: Tease Percy about that later.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Did you like the different point of view or should I stick with Percy and Annabeth? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I might not update this as often as I started with. Writer's block is a thing, so if anyone has any story ideas?**

 **What I'm saying is: REVIEW!**

 **Remember, my make your own character closes on the 22nd of January, 2016. Here's the form, if you want to enter:**

 **name:**

 **godly parent:**

 **appearance:**

 **personality:**

 **You can PM me characters, or put them in the reviews.**

 **Brownie points to all reviewers!**

 **\- Booklover1616**


	9. Unfair

**Hi guys!**

 **Before I start, SPOILERS FOR TLO!**

 **Sooo… this one-shot features Joe, the character of LolzBolz02. Don't forget to enter your character! This closes on the 22nd of January, 2016. If you submit a character, they are guaranteed to be featured in a one-shot! :)**

 **Special mentions (reviewers):**

 **darkmagician751: Thanks for the feedback! I'm using it! ;)**

 **rileylana: OMG! I totally forgot to credit you last chapter for reviewing! I'm soooo sorry! But thanks :)**

 **LolzBolz02: Joe is featured today! YAY! *southern hemisphere high-five*. Yes, I feel like New Zealand is very beautiful and I'm very lucky to live here. :)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thanks! I've got a plan for Daniel! They'll be some twists and turns, but (hint hint) it'll all work out in the end, I think! ;) :P**

 **IlovePercabeth (Guest): Thanks!**

 **This isn't strictly canon (Zeus, Percy was a little too busy learning that he was going to DIE), but if he had time, I think our sweet, caring, self-blaming Percy would have done this…)**

 **Ummm... I think that's all I have to say!**

 **Let's get this show on the road, folks!**

 **Set during TLO. Spoilers.**

* * *

Joe's POV:

Death is unfair.

It's not just cruel. Not just unmerciful. Not just agonising and terrible and searing and excruciating to the survivors.

It's unfair, and this is the thing that shatters my heart into a thousand irreparable pieces and I can't fix it, I can't I can't I can't.

My older brother, my hero, my idol, one of my best friends.

He's gone.

Beckendorf.

Why didn't I volunteer for the quest, what do I contribute to the camp? Beckendorf had everything. A girlfriend, a future. A life. He was going to college. I'm the one who blends into the background, the one who's only ever noticed when I'm with Percy or Annabeth, my only two other friends.

They would be the only ones who might even think miss me, and even then, they're probably a little too busy saving the _freaking world_.

I flop down in my hut, the one we built in the bushes at the back of the Hephaestus cabin. I can hear muffled sniffles from inside my cabin, but no-one'll find me here.

No-one still alive knows about this hut.

The tears finally come.

I don't know how much later, half an hour, a minute, a century, I don't care, when I hear the sounds of someone pushing through the bushes.

* * *

Percy POV

I can hear sniffles from the middle of the bushes, and I think I know who it is. It's Shark. (Yeah, I know his name is Joe Hayes, but everyone calls him Hammerhead, so I can him Shark.)

I push through the bushes, into this amazing hut that Shark must have built, with the help of Beckendorf, and I know they both helped because something about this place that is Joe Hayes, but different. The slope of the roof isn't what Joe would have chosen.

Also, I saw Beckendorf holding blueprints and sneaking around the side of the Hephaestus cabin.

I enter the hut, and see Shark flopped down on the floor, wearing an expression that brings back memories, because I know I've worn that look so many times.

He blames himself.

But I'm the one who deserves wearing that look, because I could have saved Beckendorf, could have stopped Luke, could have prevented so many deaths and so much destruction and Zoe's death and Bianca.

Shark is innocent.

I move next to him.

"You know, it's not your fault." I say.

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"I'm to blame."

Nothing gets a response. He's too stubborn to talk.

I turn to leave, knowing that it'll only get better with time. I knew how close Shark was to Beckendorf.

A whisper comes from behind me.

"Percy." Shark says.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **AWWWW BECKENDORF WHYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **This is probably the saddest thing I've written in the fanfiction yet, and I don't want to make you guys too depressed, so hopefully the next chapter will be funny!**

 **Yeah… so what did you guys think? Do you miss Beckendorf as much as I do? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Remember, my make-your-own character is open until 22nd January. I also welcome story ideas!**

 **I sat down for about half an hour yesterday and tried to think of some story ideas, so I've got a large bank of them and hopefully we won't have any more 2 month gaps!**

 **But, you know, sometimes words don't flow, you need a break, something comes up. I'll try to update at least every fortnight, but sometimes I might miss a day, whatever.**

 **Yeah… so I'll try and do a funny one next!**

 **Also, I was thinking, instead of a Hunger Games SYOT, I might do a collection of Heroes of Olympus one-shots. Basically, I want to write about the characters that come later in the books.**

 **Also, I want to write some proper adorable fluffy PERCABETH.**

 **Would you guys like to read those! Tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **If you miss Beckendorf comment 'Shark!'**

 **Brownies points to all reviewers!**

 **\- Booklover1616**


	10. Message

Hi guys.

I'm sooo sorry about being gone so long.

Unlike other fanfic writers, nothing traumatizing happened to me to cause my long absence.

The words just wouldn't flow from me. I could come up with ideas - man, I have a huge database of ideas! - but I couldn't explain them in a way that felt natural and easy to read.

I think I've overcome it though.

I'll try to post soon, but no promises. Don't expect a post once a week or month, or even a year. I'll post a headcanon that I'm happy with, one that I spent time creating. I'm not leaving this story - I promise you that. I'll post again on here. I don't know when, but I will.

Stories are coming. The characters are ready. The scenes are ready. The plot is ready. And now, finally, I'm ready.

I hope that you'll be reading my work soon.

-Booklover1616


	11. Apollo

Here it is, ready for the release of Trials of Apollo! :)

Set between BOTL and TLO.

 **Percy's POV**

I threw the drachma into the fountain. "Apollo, Mount Olympus."

I wondered if it was going to work. Surely the gods could decline Iris messages? But no, Apollo's face appeared in the mist.

"Sup, kid?" he inquired. I ignored him.

"You remember those archery lessons you once told me I could have? Well, I want them."

Apollo chuckled. "What's brought about this change of heart, eh?"

"The war with the Titans. I want to be able to use every weapon I can."

Apollo chuckled again. He had a really, really infuriating laugh. I wondered if I could somehow reach through the Iris message and strangle him… sorry. ADHD.

"Sure, kid." He replied. "I got nothing on. I'll pick you up in 5." And with that, he swiped through the Iris message.

 **Apollo's POV**

I roared into Camp Halfblood. My entrance was awesome, like me. With light still radiating from me, and my awesome car, I called out, "Jackson! Get over here!" How dare he be late for the awesome me!

I composed a quick haiku as I waited.

'I am real awesome

Percy Jackson is real late

I am amazing'

Perfect! It even had the right amount of syllables!

Jackson slid into the passenger seat. He wasn't even puffing! "Why didn't you run?" I inquired angrily.

He didn't even answer - just rolled his eyes! The nerve!

"Do you want to hear this haiku I made up?"

"No."

How dare he! I made up that haiku for him, wasting the time of the awesome me! He was a annoying, stupid, not awes-

"Let's just go." He interrupted my mental rant. Grumbling, I revved the engine, and we took off into the sky.

 **Percy's POV**

WHY **(Get it? HAHAHA)** did I want to do this again? Being up this high was not good for a son of the sea god.

"A little more towards your chin," Apollo instructed. Gritting my teeth, I did as he asked - I mean, I was here for a reason.

"A tiny bit to the left… and fire!" I let go of the string. The arrow shot towards the billboard sign… and hit it! I was elated (yup, Annabeth taught me that one). I hit something on only my 23rd try!

A few hits (and quite a few misses later, and it was getting dark.

"OK, can I go home now?" I asked.

"Sure, kid. But first let me tell you this haiku…"

 **Did you like it? Tell me what you thought in the comments!**

 **PS. I'm sorry if there's a few grammatical mistakes, I really wanted to get this out for TOA.**

 **Booklover1616**


End file.
